


Merciless

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: After realizing why her husband, Klaus, did not meet her in Paris when she raised her white flag in their fight that spanned decades, Original Vampire, Caroline Mikaelson is forced to track him down herself; learning that he is in a small town in Virginia.Mystic Falls.How bad can it be?June 2020 Bingo Prompt: "How Bad Can It Be?"
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167





	Merciless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to my one-shot, Chapter 7 on my Mother's Day Drabble Series.

**Merciless**   
_“How bad can it be?” prompt for June 2020 Bingo_

The silk rose-gold sheets were spread across the king sized, iron bed. Its occupants moaned as multiple hands glided of sweat laden skin. Caroline laid in the middle, her legs spread wide and blue eyes staring at the ceiling. The tongue working between her thighs was not hitting the right spot nor using the right amount of teeth against her sensitive clit. The lips kissing at her throat did not pierce her skin like she enjoyed. It wasn’t unpleasant but just not what she was craving….or who she was craving and that only made her frustration worse.

Caroline reached down to stroke the cunt of the woman, whose name Caroline could not remember, who was trying bruise her neck unsuccessfully. She rubbed her thumb over the bundle of nerves located above her entrance before sinking two fingers into her; curling them against her walls. The woman moaned against Caroline’s throat, causing Caroline to roll her eyes and not out of pleasure.

Looking down at the dark, long hair of the Paris native between her legs and Caroline reached down to scratch the top of her scalp. The woman hissed against Caroline’s vagina and it almost caused the friction she was craving. Caroline turned her head to see two additional women kissing and fucking one another one her left; those two at least appeared to be enjoying themselves.

It wasn’t that the woman eating her out or the one Caroline was fucking with her fingers were untalented, the exact opposite, it was just that her mind was not invested on the acts at hand. Her thoughts were somewhere else; on someone else.

Caroline heard the door to her bedroom creak open. She closed her eyes, trying to sense him but she came up lacking. He was not there, and her frustration snapped. She pulled her fingers from the woman beside her, not caring if she climaxed or not and sat up straight; glaring at the interloper. She was tall, dark and power radiated off of her; her loyalty to Caroline showed in her eyes.

“Pardon the intrusion, mistress.” Her thick Spanish accent cutting through the moans of the women in Caroline’s bed. The red head to her left pulled her lips from her lover and stared at the newcomer, much like Caroline had. Her eyes trailed her greedily and Caroline could see where her thoughts were.

“Would you like to join us? There is plenty of room.” The red head cooed.

“Josefa is too prudish, isn’t that right?” Caroline asked, issuing the command that she knew she would obey. Josefa was many things, and among them was her extreme loyalty to Caroline. She had picked up the witch in the late 1940s when she was barley sixteen and had molded her ever since; even promising that when the time was right, she would turn her in order to grant her immortality.

“Of course, mistress.” Josefa smirked at Caroline, the two of them knowing that the former was anything but a prude. The dark magic that Josefa had access to would prevent anyone from claiming that the witch was modest. Caroline has seen the woman cover her naked body in the blood of the innocent she scarified in some ritual or another. “A moment of your time?”

“Of course.” Caroline turned to the red head and kissed her full on the lips, as well as her partner. She turned to her right and gave that woman the same treated. She yanked on the dark-haired woman between her thighs, who was still sucking faithfully, and crushed her lips to hers; tasting her own juices on the woman’s lips. “I’ll be back soon. Please keep yourselves occupied in my absence.”

Caroline climbed out of the bed, striding across the bedroom completely naked and unashamed of the body she had for the last thousand years. The woman in the bed paired off and Caroline did not bother them a second glance. She grabbed one of her pink silk robes that was tossed over the chair by her vanity and put it on. She strolled out of the French doors into the hallway, stopping just in front of a large bay window. She sat down upon the seat and glared at Josefa.

“Is he in Paris?” Caroline asked in a brisk tone. She had been in Paris for five months, the longest she had been without him in this city. Paris was their white flag; their surrender. Whenever they fought so drastically that the separated, when one was ready to rekindle their marriage, they would go to Paris. They would themselves known and within weeks the other would follow.

However, Caroline had been in Paris and yet there was no sign of him. At first, she threw the most lavish parties Paris had ever seen. She made it known that she was there, waiting for him to come to her. When that failed, she slaughtered every guest, friend or foe, that had stepped through her door. She painted the streets in blood, signaling that she was waiting for him. Yet, he did not come. Now, she brought a series of woman to her bed in hopes that the rumor would reach him, and his jealousy take root. At this point, she would take his anger over his absence.

His rejection stung and it made Caroline angry.

“No.” Josefa replied, causing Caroline’s veins to appear under her blue eyes. She spared Josefa out of the witch’s loyalty to her during her rampages in the city, but Caroline was not above killing her if she ever displeased her. “However, there are rumors circulating. His name is being whispered again.”

“Niklaus has laid low for nearly a century. He refused to drawn attention to himself. He wanted the world to think him nothing but a fairy tale, what would make him reveal himself.” She jumped of the seat and began to stare out into the Paris city lights. “Where is he?”  
“Currently? He just returned to the small town of Mystic Falls, on the East Coast of the United States.” Caroline looked over her shoulder at Josefa, not needing to know the location of that particular town. It was a town she had not step foot in since she fled it when it was nothing more than a burning village. “There is a rumor that a human doppelganger is alive and well, residing there.”

Caroline flashed over to her friend, grabbing her by the throat and picking her up. Her monster shown through and yet Josefa did not flitch. She stared at Caroline with equal measure, knowing that her information was too useful to Caroline for her to kill her just yet.

“Are you lying to me?”

“No.” Josefa replied, and Caroline dropped her to the ground. “It appears that Klaus broke his curse months ago. He then started dropping bodies up and down the East Coast, all of them werewolves. He returned to Mystic Falls and those wolves became immortal.”

“Hybrids.” Caroline whispered, memories surfacing of the two of them, lying in bed together dreaming of the world they would create together; one where Klaus had an army of his own species. It as a dream that they were to do it together. “He broke his curse. Without me.”

Tears began to slide down her cheeks. Her heart broke at the thought that Klaus would not have even looked for her when he learned of the doppelgänger’s existence. She remembered his rage when Katerina escaped; pulling the dagger from her chest when he needed comfort. Their argument over how to ensnare the doppelgänger was the first and last time Klaus ever daggered her; shoving her in a coffin. She left him for a century after that; sending him on a murderous tailspin, slaughtering Katerina’s family among others. They rekindled their marriage in the late 1500s, only separating in 1967; a fight over the daggering of his siblings.

There were a few spats in-between where one would walk out, but within weeks they would end up in Paris. This had been the longest separation since the time he failed to break his curse. He was the one who crawled to Paris then, waiving a white flag-begging her to return to him. She came willing, with the condition that he never daggered her again. It was their worst fight to date, and she was sure that Klaus would show up on her doorstep when he learned she was in Paris this time.

But he didn’t, growing distracted by the appearance of the one thing he needed most in the world. Caroline could almost forgive him.

Almost.

“Mystic Falls?” Caroline asked Josefa and the witch nodded in agreement. She contemplated in her head. She could stay in Paris and wait for him to notice she was there; but Caroline was never one to sit around and wait when another option presented itself. She could track Klaus down and make him notice her. “Mystic Falls. How bad can it be?”

“Mistress?”

“Pack my bags. I’m going home.” With that, Caroline turned and headed back towards her bedroom. She pushed over the door, the sounds of moaning and climax reaching their ears. She closed the door swiftly behind her. Almost instantaneously, the sounds of pleasure turned to screams of terror. Those silk rose-pink sheets quickly stained red.

6 months later

Mystic Falls was a nightmare. The moment she stepped into the town’s boarders in late August, she realized that Klaus had made a mess of everything. Within moments she was already cleaning up after him; which included stringing up her old friend Stefan’s brother and torturing him all because Klaus lost the coffins to a vengeful ripper. Caroline had the mess sorted by the end of the night, but it seemed that the occupants of the small town were addicted to messing with darkness they just did not understand.

How bad can it be?

It was the thing of nightmares.

Caroline stood in the middle of the giant manor she shared with her husband and his siblings. She wore a gown fit of a queen; a midnight blue gown with a grey tulle shirt. The bodice had an intricate pattern created by jewels on it. The dress was a gift from Klaus; a long series of apologizes he was giving her. Klaus would never out right admit that he was wrong but when he began gifting her with expensive dresses, jewels and other trinkets, she knew that was his way of apologizing. If she was feeling as though his intentions were true, she would accept the gift. If he was not, she would toss it back in his face. Caroline was not a woman who could be bought.

He was lucky that she was feeling forgiving; towards him.

Caroline’s eyes traveled upward to view her mother-in-law and scowled. Once upon a time, she had enjoyed Esther’s company; newly married and learning her place in the village as Klaus’s wife. It wasn’t until she turned them into monsters and bounded Klaus’s wolf side that Caroline’s hatred took root. She watched as Klaus ripped her heart out of Esther’s chest and Caroline felt bitter that the witch did not remain dead.

She pulled her eyes from Esther and looked at the crowed. Towards the entrance, Caroline saw three familiar faces enter. One was Stefan Salvatore, a man she once considered a friend and someone whose heart she almost tore from his chest only a few weeks prior. His brother, Damon, was beside him and Caroline felt as though she became very acquainted with him; having tortured him most fervently. The woman between them she had never met but had grown up with someone wearing her face.

Caroline downed the champagne she was drinking and quickly made her way towards the trio that just entered. Almost instantly, Caroline was standing in front of them; her eyes inspecting the young teenaged girl who was caught between two brothers; a special talent of the doppelgangers. The girl, who Caroline knew was named Elena, stared back at Caroline with terrified eyes. Elena wore a dark olive colored dress and her dark brown hair was swept to the side. Her dark eyes were wide as she took in Caroline’s sudden appearance.

“You’re the doppelgänger.” Caroline’s blue eyes narrowed, taking in every inch of her; inspecting to see any difference from Tatia. Her reached out and gripped Elena’s jaw tilting her face in order to get a better look at her. Caroline could feel both Stefan and Damon tense beside her, but they did not move. Caroline could, and would, rip them in two without even blinking. She let her go with a slight push of her hand, causing Elena to stumble backwards ever so slightly. “You’re identical to Tatia.”

“Who?”

“The one of you that I know. She was wretched girl who couldn’t keep her legs closed. More than one brawl was fought over her. She turned brother against brother for sport. Something that appears to be passed down in her lineage. From what I’ve heard you’re just as self-centered as she was.”

“I’m not-“

“And I’m bored now.” Caroline replied cutting her off. She turned from her to gaze at Damon’s angry glare. Caroline’s smile widened. She moved to stand directly in front of him; close enough that their noses almost touched one another. “Damon!”

“Satan’s bride.” Damon replied with a clenched jaw. Caroline reached out and traced his jaw with her finger. She trailed it down to his throat, eyeing it as though she wanted nothing more than to bite in it. “Taking a break from ruling hell?”

“I do admire you voice Damon.” Caroline chuckled. Pressing her finger against his windpipe forcefully. She cocked her head; biting her lip. “Your vocal cords are most impressive. Your screams, well I enjoyed it immensely when my husband drove that hot poker through your abdomen.” She pressed herself against him. “It makes me wonder if Klaus and I could make you scream in other ways. I’m sure you’d enjoy it. Ask Stefan, he enjoyed it once; back in the day.”

“The devil’s trio is not my cup of tea.” Damon replied, his infamous smirk plastered on his face. Out of the corner of Caroline’s eye she saw Elena’s head snapped towards Stefan. Caroline’s smile grew wide when she felt a familiar pair of arms encircle her waist. Klaus pulled her roughly against the back of his chest; jealousy coursing through his veins.

“Sweetheart, my I ask why you’re pawing at Salvatore the elder?” Klaus’s voice was smooth, but Caroline could see the flecks of gold flashing in his eyes. She smiled widely at him and gave out a bright laugh. She could feel his muscles tense and the flecks in his eyes faded.

“I just thought you would like a playmate tonight. It’s been awhile since we’ve shared someone.” Caroline purred and Klaus spun her to face him. He leaned down and kissed her forcefully on the lips. Caroline pressed herself against him, her hands grazing down his chest. Klaus broke the kiss, biting her lip gently.

“You’re mine Caroline.”

“For a millennium.”

“You two really enjoy putting on a show, don’t you?” Damon was eyeing them with a mixture of contempt and curiosity. Elena’s eyes were wide; showing her completely innocence that Caroline wanted nothing more than to corrupt while Stefan was looking at anything but the two of them; memories from the twenties flashing before his eyes.

“You have no idea.” Klaus replied, not even sparing the trio a glance. He took a step back from Caroline and gripped her hand. He brought her knuckles to his lips; kissing the back of them as though he was a gentleman greeting the woman that he was courting. “Dance with me?”

“Always.” Caroline whispered, allowing him to link their arms together. Klaus pulled her towards the dance floor. She looked over her shoulder at Elena; their eyes locked. The old vampire sent her a smirk; knowing that it would send shivers down her spine. Caroline couldn’t help it; she loved to make a spectacular introduction.

Klaus may be the big bad wolf; but that wolf belonged to her.

*

Caroline’s back arched against the hardwood of the dining room table. The house was empty of its other occupants, not that the company would have stopped them. They had shed the modesty of the marriage bed they shared in the beginning days. No longer did Klaus take Caroline on a straw bed in a small hut; now he took her wherever and whenever he pleased; company be damned.

Klaus’s fingers thrusted inside of her over and over again. Caroline cried out his name; his eyes drinking in each second of her release. Once Caroline came down from her high, she sat up and spread her legs wider. She pulled at his belt buckle, tossing it to the side once it was undone. She shoved his jeans down his legs and aligned his penis with her opening. Klaus pushed himself inside, stretching her. His thrusts were rough, hard and demanding.

His nails dug into her hips, drawing blood and leaving half-moon marks that they both knew would vanish almost immediately. Caroline threw her head back, feeling her release building deep in her belly. Klaus, sensing her impending release, let his fangs drop and bit deeply into her neck.

“Klaus. Fuck!” The pain mixed with such delicious pleasure had Caroline screaming. Her back arched into his chest and she could feel Klaus spill himself inside of her. When the two of them climbed down from their high, Klaus slipped out of her and pulled his jeans up. Caroline could feel the wound on her neck throbbing, but she looked over her shoulder at their guest.

Elena was sitting in a wooden chair, eyes wide and terrified. Caroline chuckled and slid from the table. She pressed her hands to Klaus’s chest, her eyes never leaving Elena’s. Klaus tilted his neck to her, and she stood on her tip toes, savagely biting into his neck; the taste of his blood making her moan. Klaus weaved his fingers through her pale blonde hair; cradling her head as she drank from him. When she pulled away from his neck, Klaus gilded her head to his lips; mixing their blood together on their lips.

Once they broke apart, Klaus bent down grabbed the pale blue, silk robe that Caroline had been wearing when she all but pounced on him in the dining room. She outstretched her arms, showing her every inch of her body for Elena’s gaze. Klaus slipped the robe onto her arms and Caroline tied the belt around her waist. Klaus sat down at the table while Caroline made her way over to Elena; placing her hands on either side of the chair.

“I apologize for the delay. But you know what they say, it is rude to interrupt.”

“You had your witch kidnap me and then stuck me in this room with the two of you.” Elena bit out, her back tensing in fear. Caroline smirked at her. It was true. Josefa grabbed Elena, shoved her in the dining room while Klaus and Caroline where busy fucking one another and spelled the room so she could not leave.

“Guilty.” Caroline tossed Elena a cheeky smile. She sat down on Elena’s lap, crossing her legs and wrapping her arms around Elena as though she was Caroline’s lover. She caressed Elena’s face lightly, pushing a strain of her brown hair behind her ear. “I had Josefa bring you here for a reason.” Caroline leaned down in order to whisper into Elena’s ear, her breath grazing the terrified girl’s cheek. “I want to know what my mother-in-law is up to.”

“What?”

“The two of you had secret meeting that only Finn was present for. I want to know what you talked about.” Caroline’s voice was sweet and kind; her hands still petting the top of her head. “Tell me Elena, if you do not, Klaus sacrificing you on an alter will pale in comparison to what I’ll do to you.”

“She wants to be a family again. She wanted to apologize.” Elena’s eyes traveled over to Klaus whose eyes were watching her darkly. Caroline’s hands curled into Elena’s curls and pulled her hair back roughly.

“You’re lying.” Caroline snapped. Elena shook her head negatively and Caroline gave a suffering sigh. Caroline grabbed Elena’s neck and flashed her up against a wall roughly; her feet dangling just above the ground. “Let me put something into perspective for you. My darling husband wants me to keep you alive so he can make more hybrids. I, however, do not care about making hybrids and would be more than happy to snap your neck right here; but the basis of a good marriage is compromise. I promised that in exchange for killing you, he can drain you off all your blood first. So, if you want to live, I would suggest you come clean.”

“No.”

“A martyr? Seriously?” Caroline sighed annoyed. “Fine. You don’t want to tell me. I’ll have Josefa find her way to the Bennet witch’s house. Drain of her magic most painfully. Afterward I will shove her blood down her throat and turn her. Only so she spends the rest of her eternity experiencing nothing but torture.” Elena shot Caroline a look of pure venom. “Come now. What secret is my monster-in-law hiding? How bad can it be?”

“She linked you. All of you. She is going to sacrifice Finn, killing you all.” Caroline’s monster dropped down upon with face and gave a furiously hiss. She tossed Elena to the floor in a rage. Klaus shot out of the chair, gripped Elena’s shoulder’s and slammed in on the dining room table. Elena kicked and screamed at the sight of her; his hybrid face clearly on display. Caroline jumped on the table and pinned Elena’s hands down furiously; preventing her from fighting.

“You pathetic little creature. Making deals with devils when you have no idea of the consequences.” Caroline huffed. “Let me tell you a small story. About hundred or so years ago, there was another original vampire; Esther’s husband. He hunted us down and tried to kill with the one weapon that could. He burned our home to the ground. We fought back and between Klaus and I, Mikael had no chance. We killed him.”

“Pity he isn’t still alive.” Elena hissed but Caroline ignored her.

“Now Mikael only ever turned three vampires, humans he trusted to act has his spies, but you can imagine that they turned a few. When Mikael was killed, they all just died. They turned grey and hit the ground never to wake up again.” Caroline chuckled and leaned down to whisper in Elena’s ear. “So, congratulations. You just signed your lovers’ death warrant, and the witches. Because let’s be honest. If I die, everyone you know will go with me. You’ll be alone.”

“You’re lying.” Both Klaus and Caroline could see the horror and fear register on her face. Caroline’s sinister smile told Elena that she wasn’t. Tears pooled in her eyes; the reality of what she had done coming to light.

“Imagine it. I can promise you that I will turn that little witch friend of yours, so when Esther kills me, she will die. I’ll snap that little brother’s neck while you watch; taking that ring off his finger first of course. Same goes for the history teacher. That bust boy, I wonder how he would like to be a vampire for an hour or so before Esther scarifies Finn? Anyone else you care about? Anyone else I can make you watch die; leaving you alone for the rest of your pathetic life?

“Now now, Sweetheart.” Klaus teased. “Must not forget the other side. There is a very good chance we could haunt her for the rest of eternity. Imagine, she gets just comfortable in a new life. Makes a few friends and loved one; then we would be there every step of the way, ruining any chance of happiness she would have.”

“That is unless you tell us what her plan is?”

*

Caroline slowly entered the old and decrepit mansion. A thousand dead witches trying to send aneurisms to her head, but Caroline was far to pissed to let it bother her; that and Josefa cast a spell to protect her and Klaus from harm. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol were outside, confronting Esther and Finn; buying her time. She could almost hear the whispering of the dead witches and she scowled at them. While there were only few of their breed that Caroline could tolerate, she agreed with her husband’s opinion that witches were a pain in the ass.

She saw the two Bennet witches a head, beginning to chant. She narrowed her eyes; feeling the black veins slither beneath her eyes and her fangs descend. Caroline bit into her wrist and flashed over to the younger one. She shoved her blood down Bonnie’s throat before snapping her neck; her mother’s screams echoing throughout the house.

Caroline looked at the crumpled body on the ground and the sobbing mother who grieved over it. She rolled her eyes and flashed away. Outside the haunted house, she saw Esther, who was on her knees, panting. Finn was knelt beside her, resting his hand on her back. Once Caroline stood just outside the salt circle, Esther’s cold glare narrowed at her.

“What have you done?”

“What was necessary.” Caroline knelt down and looked at Esther with a curious gaze. “I respected you once. Love you like a mother once; and then you created this evil that lingers inside us. We all have done awful things and will continue to do awful things. It would be a fitting punishment to make you watch as we continue to spread bloodshed.” Their eyes met; Caroline could see the question in her eyes. Caroline took one single finger and broke the salt circle; easily stepping over it. Finn flashed towards her, but she easily snapped his neck; a dagger in his chest for nine hundred years made taking him down easy. She looked at Esther, giving her one last moment of pity before shoving her hand into her chest and gripped her heart. “But I’m not foolish enough to let you live while you do it.”

Caroline pulled Esther’s heart from her chest, not caring about Rebekah’s cry on the sidelines. Caroline dropped the heart onto the ground and glared at the body. Klaus stepped over the circle and took Caroline’s bloody hand into his; kissing her knuckles. He pulled her into a soft embrace and kissed the top of her head.

“Let’s go home.” Caroline nodded, following her husband. She walked past Elijah, Kol and Rebekah; the latter who was looking at her dead mother once again. Caroline almost felt pity for her sister-in-law, but Caroline’s charity had worn out. “What did you do to the Bennet witch?”

“Turned her.”

“That was a kindness.” Klaus told her, surprised. He had assumed that she would just kill her and be done with it. Caroline debated on whether she should kill the mother, daughter or both but her neurotic brain wanted to choose the most effective path.

“No.” Caroline replied. “It was a punishment.”


End file.
